


Forever and Always

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Are you happy, Fucking did it anyway, God this got sad, Here is your sequel, I Shouldn't Be Allowed To Write, I swore I wouldn't cry, M/M, Small mentions of Pharmercy, Torture, for fucks sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: A sequel to If Only For You, would suggest reading it before this one





	1. Chapter 1

Genji was pacing the temple grounds, he had just received the message from Winston about reforming Overwatch. He wasn't entirely against the idea, not after everything Winston had said was going on, but at the same time he wasn't entirely sure he should go. With the enhancements to his armor he quickly picked up when Zenyatta floated into the room. Seeming somewhat concerned by the constant pacing of his student.  
"Did the message cause you concern?"  
"Winston wants us to reform Overwatch, but I... I see no benefit to my returning. The only friends I had there... Well one is dead and I doubt the other will return."  
Zenyatta frowned, he had learned a lot about the Overwatch agents in the time that Genji had been staying at the temple. He knew who the cyborg was referring to, but he also knew that Genji spoke highly of one other.  
"What of the Medic you spoke to me of?"  
"Angela... Well she will probably return. It was always in her to help everyone. But you know that is not in me"  
Zenyatta gave a faint chuckle at this because he knew that Genji saw the worst in himself all the time. He floated over before putting a hand on Genji's shoulder before speaking again.  
"What I have seen from you Genji, is a young man who was so broken when he first got here and now all he spends his time doing is helping the young children with their lessons. It is in you to help others. I think you are just afraid"  
"Afraid, what of?"  
"Of returning without him"  
Genji paused before looking down and away because Zenyatta was right, if Gabriel had called him back to Overwatch he would go help without a second thought. It was just always easier to fall back on not being the kind of person to help others. But as usual, Zenyatta was right, he was afraid to be there without Gabriel.  
"Then what do I do?"  
Zenyatta paused to give some thought, because he knew that he couldn't tell Genji what was the right thing to do, but he knew the young man needed some advice.  
"Take a walk Genji, let yourself stop thinking about it, you will find your decision then"  
Genji sighed a little before nodding his head, he knew he wouldn't get a right or wrong answer. But he was hoping it would be easy. So without another word Genji turned to leave, he could take a walk down through the town and out into the vast open world. It was always a good focus, seeing nature in such perfect harmony.  
The kids all waved to him as he walked by, some jumping up to follow until he made it to the edge of town. The little ones adored Genji with all their being, to him they were the superhero that lived here to protect them. Some of the monks tried to correct the children, that it wasn't Genji's job to be a hero here, but Genji always stopped them. He knew how much it helped young kids to have a hero.  
The kids waved excitedly as he headed out of the town before they were being called back to the temple for their lessons. Genji making sure to glance back as he heard the children run off, before he focused again. He had to clear his mind if he was going to make the right decision about this.  
However he was probably out about an hour before he heard the sound of a ship, a roaring sound as if it were flying right overhead. But that wasn't right, they didn't get ships out this far, people always had to walk all the way from the nearest city to the temple. And then it struck a chord of fear in Genji when he realized what this could be.  
He spun around and ran back towards the town, it didn't take long for it to come back into view and it was a blaze. His eyes went wide behind the mask and he was definitely glad that he always kept his swords on him. And once he was at the town he saw the foot soldiers laying waste to the place and an anger welled up in him, one he hadn't felt in a long time.  
From the shadows he leapt on the soldiers, his sword slicing through their flesh with ease, spraying their blood on each other as they turned to fight back. But none of them were trained for this, to move fast enough. Dashing back and forth, even going as far as to kick off nearby buildings to come back with more force than before.  
Once they were dealt with he hurried for the temple. The children were there and he couldn't bear to think of what these people might have done to them.  
"Incoming!"  
It was all the soldier got out before he was taking a sword to the stomach and Genji looked past the man to see a large masked and cloaked figure taking one of the children. A snarl tore its way out and Genji was removing his sword from the man to get the child back.  
The man tossed the kid, almost lightly, into a room before slamming the door and turning in time to materialize a shotgun in his hand to block the incoming sword. The two stared at each other through masks.  
It was like time suddenly stopped, they were just staring at each other and for a second Genji could swear it was like back in Blackwatch. The first time he and Gabriel fought. He nearly took off the commander’s head but he reacted in time to block the sword with his shotgun. And he didn’t let the others stop the fight. Instead he pushed Genji back and insisted he come at him again.   
The silence between them was nearly deafening. Neither was letting up and neither expression was shown but Genji's was visible through his body language and words. The angry tone that shook through his voice.  
"Let Them Go!"  
Reaper stared but said nothing as he forced Genji back, he hadn't recognized the armor right away but that voice was unmistakable. Why did this have to happen now, he wasn't ready for this confrontation. He needed to finish his work, but he couldn't, not with Genji here. He couldn't hurt him but he knew if he interfered someone else would.  
Reaper fired his gun at the ground in front of Genji, and the ninja reacted as one would and leapt back a ways. Reaper dissolved into smoke and disappeared, Genji darting over before stopping at the door to look in the room where he had thrown the kid. And when he opened the door, there all the children were huddled together.  
“Okay, stay here”  
The kids all nodded before Genji was running off to try and track down this ghost of a man. However even with his sensors it was near impossible to find him, only finding him when he came skidding out of the temple to see a large ship taking off. The same one that had dropped off these murderers.   
The man was standing with his back to the closing door and the woman beside him drew her rifle quickly and fired. Genji barely pulling his sword around in time to deflect the shot back, hitting the closed door. Genji was panting a little before he was quickly hurrying back inside. He had to find everyone and make sure they were alright.   
However room after room, he found the monks dead, shot to pieces by the foot soldiers. None taking out by shotgun blasts, which he found rather odd. If they had come to kill them then why did the most terrifying looking one do nothing but gather the children. However his mind had other places to be, he still had yet to find Zenyatta in all of this. And when he did, the monk was injured but taking care of others. And he looked over quickly when he heard Genji enter the room.  
“Genji. You’re alright”  
“I am, what happened here?”  
Zenyatta looked around at the few that were still alive and shook his head a little, it was hard to process when he had realized who attacked. The same ones who had taken his brother.   
“The children, did you find them Genji?”  
“They are safe, one of the ones who attacked gathered them in a room together”  
Zenyatta frowned before finishing his work on the monk before him, before he was floating over to Genji with an urgency the cyborg understood. Quickly leading him back to the room where the children were.   
Zenyatta floated into the room and quickly looked over the kids, no injuries except maybe a couple scrapes here and there. The kids were all in tears but when they realized that it was safe out there, they all ran to Genji. He was careful about making sure to give each a reassuring touch sa he looked back to Zenyatta.  
“What happened?”  
Zenyatta shook his head before one of the youngest children spoke up between his tears and his shaking.   
“The man with the mask. He’s a superhero, like Genji”  
The two looked down at the young boy who was clinging so tightly to Genji’s leg, looking up at them with tear filled eyes that held a certainty that what he said was true.  
“Did he save you?”  
“Yeah, he kept the bad men away, made them not hurt us”  
The other kids nodded in unison at this because the man did in fact keep them safe from the bad men. Genji looked at Zenyatta at this, and if the omnic could look worried, well he did now. Genji turning his attention back to the kids who were all looking up at him, as if waiting.   
“Alright kids, I have to go”  
They all shouted what at the same time, some in shock and some in confusion. Zenyatta shaking his head a little but he didn’t speak up because this was Genji’s to handle.   
“I have to help others, those mean people, they are going after other people. And I need to help them”  
The kids all paused as if processing this before getting the happiest looks on their faces. All shouting about how they would get things for Genji to take with in case he ran into any kids who needed help. Genji wanted to tell them to keep their things but how could he, they were just so excited to be of help as well.  
Once Genji had all of his things together and each of the kids got their hugs in, he was heading down the long winding road that would take him to the nearest city. He didn’t exactly know where Winston was, but he had a suspicion. Winston had always been fond of the Gibraltar base, so that was the best place to look. He had to do this, he needed answers to all the questions in his head now.   
Why did the masked man not actually fight him? Why was he protecting the children? Why was there a now growing ache in his chest? That last one he swore was because he was returning to Overwatch alone. But in the back of his mind he still questioned it.


	2. Chapter 2

Reaper stormed into the base and slammed the door so hard that it creaked and cracked the wall with the violent show of force. Widowmaker rolled her eyes and sat down to clean her rifle.   
“You have just broken a very good wall”  
“It wasn’t very good if it broke so easily”  
Widowmaker looked up because Reaper wasn’t pissed, that was not his pissed off tone. That was something else, something she hasn’t heard in his voice before. It shook, almost like he was afraid but he wasn’t, his tone was too low. Like he was angry. He was scared and angry and yet neither of those things.   
“What has gotten into you?”  
Reaper looked at her, his snarling expression hidden by his mask as he moved to head down the hall to his room because he was not explaining to her. Especially because he wasn’t sure he could trust her with the information that he just ran into his lover. Or former lover. He wasn’t sure if Genji would still want him after this. In fact why would he.   
A slam of the door, the creaking and cracking of the wall once again, before he was sitting on his bed. Why would Genji want him anymore? He lied to him, hid from him, and the one chance he had to maybe fix things by talking to him, he just ran away. What was wrong with him? He knew it was better if Genji didn’t know about the whole thing, he knew it was safer that he had faked his death.  
But still, he knew how much Genji must hurt, because he was hurting it too. That hole in your chest, that makes you feel so empty inside and yet tightens your chest until you can’t breathe. Like a blackhole trying to suck everything in until it collapses. Self destruction. He had to do something, he had to tell Genji. If only to let Genji release those pent up emotions that were bound to explode when he found out he was still alive. Even if it brought only hate in Reaper’s direction, he had to. But how could he. When all that would do, is put Genji in danger. Making him a target to Talon, a weakness of Reaper’s.   
Widowmaker paused as if determining if she should check on him before shaking her head and getting up. She knew keeping the gun close was wise, even though they were on the same team so to speak. She knew well Reaper had no qualms with turning on them. She walked over and knocked on the door.   
Reaper’s head shot up and he snarled a little before shaking his head and thinking before going to the door. He didn’t open it but he figured he should answer all the same.   
“What do you want?”  
“You stormed off after a successful mission”  
Reaper paused a moment before shaking his head, he wasn’t going to answer that but he knew that if he didn’t. She would be suspicious. But what could he even tell her. He leaned against the door while Widow groaned because what was going on with him. Usually he was completely emotionless and tactical. So what was going on with him.   
A frown crossed her face before she was moving to hurry off, she knew there was one person she could ask to get information. However she knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Reaper frowned when he heard her leaving.   
-  
It took some time before she managed to track down Sombra who was sitting in the middle of the floor in the conference room. Under the table. She walked over and tapped the table, loudly. Sombra groaning before leaning out enough to look up at Widowmaker.   
“What?”  
“I need information on Reaper”  
Sombra frowned before she was moving out of her spot to stand up with her computer. She was curious as to what Widowmaker thought would be enough to make her agree to this.   
“And why would I give you this information?”  
“Because, you’re ‘father’ is having a freak out right now and won't say what it's about.”  
Sombra scowled a little before she was moving to open her computer on the table. Quickly typing up some things but always nudging Widowmaker away when she tried to peer over her shoulder.   
“Your mission was in Nepal right?”  
“Yes now what is going on?”  
Sombra typed up a few more things, this time looking at who was residing in the Nepal Temple at the time. She hid her shock well when she saw the list before she was quickly closing it all out and turned to Widowmaker.  
“He’s fine. His business is his”  
Widowmaker scowled at this before shaking her head and leaning onto the table. She did not like that Sombra was keeping this secret.  
“You are all about others business. So what happened?”  
Sombra shook her head as she picked up her computer, ready to leave until the rifle was pressed to her head. A smirk crossed the young woman’s face, she knew Widowmaker wouldn’t have time to even speak a threat.   
Reaper snarled from the darkness and Widow was quick to back off, she knew something was really up now. And it had to do with Reaper’s past. There were only a few others who would know, and less who would be willing to speak on it.   
Sombra sighed before looking at Reaper, he knew she dug into it, she was too curious not to. But he was thankful she didn’t speak about it.   
“What are you going to do?”  
Reaper paused as he had moved to leave and looked back at Sombra. He knew there was little he could do. He had work to finish and that’s what mattered. Sombra easily read this off him because he always had an answer, and if he didn’t. That meant he was pushing away what he wanted for what he thought should be done.   
“Oh no you don’t”   
“What?”  
She walked over and put her hands on his arms. He was never a fan of being touched but he had taken care of Sombra since they picked her up. Dad instincts she called it. She reached up and poked the mask, right where his nose would be.  
“You need to talk to him. I don’t care what it could lead to. You know as well as I, that he can protect himself. And knowing that you are there, do you know what that could do for him?”  
“It could make him hate me”  
Sombra released him and crossed her arms with a faint scowl because that was selfish, both of them knew it. Because the moment it was said Reaper was looking away from her. She sighed before stepping back and turning on her heel to get going.   
“He was ready to marry you Gabriel. Don’t take that away from him because you are afraid”   
She was gone a second later and Reaper looked down at his own hands, he slowly removed the glove where he was wearing both rings. He had intended to bring one back to Genji after the work at the Swiss base. However when the whole thing blew and everyone thought he was dead. He knew he couldn’t.   
But somehow Sombra was right again. He wasn't going to tell her that though, she would just claim she was always right. He clenched his fist tightly before returning the glove before he was moving to leave. He knew where Genji would be.   
-  
Genji paused in front the base, taking in a deep breath before he stepped up and the doors opened. Winston quick to check who was there and he smiled widely when he saw Genji walking in.   
“Genji! I didn’t think you were coming, didn’t even know where you were”  
“Ah I figured you would like all the help you could get”  
Winston grinned before moving over to, almost unsurely, pat Genji on the head. He didn’t know how different the cyborg was now. Almost worried he wouldn’t want to be touched, but the careful action was enough to draw a small laugh from Genji. Which relieved Winston.   
“Are there others still coming?”  
“Ah yes, we are waiting on Mei and Reinhardt and I think McCree said he was considering coming back”   
Genji nodded his head before he turned and Mercy came around the corner, giving him a small smile before motioning to him. He sighed because he knew she was going to want to make sure he was still up to missions. But he followed her in and sat down so she could give him a full work up.   
Things were going just fine until Genji recalled the last time he had needed a check up, he was on a mission, he had gotten caught in a building collapse. Stuck under rubble until Gabriel dug him out, frantic that he had died in there. He remembered the look of utter relief on Gabriel’s face when he saw he was still breathing. He had made sure not to leave Genji’s side no matter what he was told. He stayed through the long nights of repairs.   
Mercy stopped her work because Genji’s suit was giving off warnings of dangerously high emotions. She leaned over and removed the mask and he ducked his head, an attempt to hide the fact that he was crying. But she very gently lifted his head so they were looking at each other.   
“It’s alright to still miss him, you still love him don’t you”  
“Why can’t I stop?”  
Mercy set his mask down before pulling her chair over to sit down in front of him with a small sigh. She knew there was no way she could give him the perfect answer. But he needed a little guidance.   
“Because you loved him with all your soul, and he’s the one person you never regretted loving. So he’s the one you’ll never forget.”   
Genji let out a small breath before there was a soft knock on the door, and Mercy had never seen Genji move faster to put that mask on. She let out a small breath before standing upright as Pharah walked in.  
“Torbjorn is going to need your help”  
“What happened?”  
Mercy was moving to grab her staff even as she said this and Pharah shook her head a little before taking hold of Mercy’s hand as she got over to her.   
“Tracer said something about racing Lucio and then I heard crashes and a lot of cursing”   
Mercy shook her head before glancing back at Genji as if recalling they had been talking earlier.  
“My advice Genji, don’t let yourself ever forget him. You’ll never find another like him. But don’t let it tear you down.”  
Genji nodded his head before he was looking down at his hands, he wouldn’t ever forget Gabriel. That was impossible. That man had been everything he ever needed, when he needed it. Someone who taught him he didn’t have to hate everything around him.   
With a sigh he got up and moved to head for where his room used to be. He was hoping no one had taken it, he loved the outlook it had on the scenery. Well he did now, not then. He never really cared back then. When he got there he was surprised to see there was a handwritten sign that said his name. It had to be Mercy, her handwriting was easy to pick out. When he stepped inside he found it was unused, but made up like she was sure he would show up to help them.  
He shook his head before moving to take his swords and laid them on the bed before he was moving over to the window and looking out at the sunset before him. It was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as those brown eyes he missed so much.  
-  
Reaper stared at the falling sun, the last light before the darkness would surround everything. Days of consideration had brought him out to the far reaches of their territory. One step is all it would take. One step out and he would be risking everything. The darkness was his cloak, his safety. But now he was going to use it to travel to the sun.  
He held his breath before he was disappearing into smoke and darkness, following the path of the shadows to avoid being spotted. He knew it would take quite some time to get there, but he was going to make this journey, if only to tell Genji what he should have told him years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

When McCree showed up a few days later, he was a little surprised to see Genji actually came back. Because he was considering not coming back, and could only imagine how it felt for Genji. The cyborg gave a half wave that instead earned him a hug from the cowboy.   
“Would it be rude to say I’m surprised to see ya here?”  
“To be honest I wasn’t planning on coming back...”  
He chuckled a little as he spoke but he meant for the words to come out somewhat serious, he wanted to talk to McCree about what happened to bring him back. Because he couldn’t shake those feelings he had felt before. The questions posed to him from his interaction with the masked man.   
McCree seemed to pick up on it because he pulled back from the hug with a half frown before nodding his head and looking around. Once he was sure they were alone he took a step back and crossed his arms.   
“So what did bring you back?”  
“Talon attacked the Nepal Temple. There was a man with them. He was the Reaper that Winston spoke of... But he didn’t fight me, he didn’t even attack me... He was protecting the children at the temple.”  
McCree frowned more as he listened to this because now it was making little sense to him. If this was the same Reaper that Winston spoke of it didn’t make sense. Genji shifted his stance a little as he waited to see what McCree thought of this.   
“That is weird... you’re sure they were the same person?”  
“As sure as I can be”  
McCree shook his head a little because this was now going to bother him, and then he realized that Genji didn’t come back because he was called. He came back to figure out exactly who this man was, because being a part of Overwatch put you as a more likely target for Talon agents.   
“So you came back to get targeted by this man?”  
Genji snapped his head to McCree, as he had been looking around. Seeming a little surprised by that assumption.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well ya said ya came back because of this masked man, this Reaper. Your questions about who he really is, that's why you came back. And best bet to see him again is to be one of his targets.”  
Genji sighed a little because yeah that was why he came back. He just never really looked at it as making himself a target so they could meet up again. McCree shook his head a little before clasping a hand on Genji’s shoulder.   
“And hell if you need any help looking into this man, hit me up, I’m always willing to come with”  
Genji nodded before turning his head to watch as McCree headed down the hall. Obviously tired from his journey, the slump of his shoulders said so. Or maybe it was there because he missed those they had lost during the time Overwatch was lost.   
Genji just nodded his head a little because he was sure he would ask McCree for help now because who else could he really count on with this. The others would probably find him utterly insane to chase after the answers he may never get. But Mercy had said not to let himself get pulled down, so he was going to focus. He would find out who this man was. 

 

When he got back to his room there was something laying on the bed, a small box. He approached it with great caution, scanning the room as he moved but there was no one there. Not even the smoke he picked up when he tried tracking Reaper before. But that wasn’t to say the wraith wasn’t around.   
He stopped at the bed and looked down at the box, a small black velvet box. So many thoughts were running through Genji’s mind, how this could be a trap and everything might just explode. But the most prominent thought was that of when Gabriel proposed to him. A small box.   
He reached down and slowly tipped the lid open and there it was, a silver ring. He did his best to control his heart rate because if it went too off the charts, Mercy would probably come barreling in to see if something was wrong. And while nothing was wrong per say, he just didn’t know what to make of suddenly having this ring.   
He spun around quickly because his sensors picked it up then, there in the corner of the room stood the Reaper. Crouched down, not like he was ready to pounce, more like he was ready to offer worship. Genji shifted his stance, trying not to be too tense because honestly it didn’t seem like this would turn to a fight.   
“What are you doing here? How do you know where here even is?”  
“I’ve been here too many times not to know where it is. And I am here to deliver that to you”  
Genji glanced back at the ring when Reaper lifted his head enough to look at it as well. What was that supposed to mean, he was here to deliver it. Maybe it was denial trying not to put it all together. He wouldn’t fight him back at Nepal, he protected the children, he carried duel shotguns and he was bringing a ring to him.  
“Why?”  
“Because I bought it for you years ago”  
His tone went low and even shook slightly, something Reaper tried to hold back but he couldn’t. His fears were so close to being true that it was impossible not to be afraid. Genji paused because those words were enough to make it impossible for him to deny. He dropped into a seated position against the bed as he looked at Reaper who was looking back at the ground.   
“Gabriel...”  
He slowly lifted his head when his name was spoken, a name he never thought he would hear from Genji again. Genji could hardly focus on what to think of this because he was trying to keep his systems running without sending out warnings that would interrupt this.   
“What happened... Did you even mean..”  
“I did mean it, when I asked you to marry me. I intended to come back after I was done at the Swiss base but when it exploded and Talon picked me up...”  
Genji looked down because how was he supposed to believe this, this was insane. But if he was being sincere, did that mean that he didn’t have to be alone anymore.  
“I never wanted to hurt you... But telling you I was alive. It would have made you a target to Talon... A way to control me”  
His tone was slowly sounding more broken as he tried to assure Genji that he had never meant to leave him like that. Genji lifting his head enough to look at the man before him, because he was slowly realizing that their time apart had hurt him as well. And that it probably hurt knowing he couldn’t tell him, but then, why was he telling him now.  
“So why now?”  
“It finally hit me how much this has hurt you... And if you just want me to go I will.. I just.. I don’t know. You had a right to know all along and it was selfish of me to hide it because I was afraid”   
Genji blinked a few times because he was starting to realize just how much it must have taken to come see him. The high risk of rejection, laying out his feelings so plainly. Knowing no excuse would be good enough to justify this. And yet he still came.   
Genji slowly got up and reached back enough to grab the ring before he was walking over to Reaper, or Gabriel, they were one in the same. He crouched down in front of him, Reaper’s eyes having watched him so very carefully the whole time.   
He wanted to say something but no words would ever suffice here, so instead he pulled Reaper into a very tight hug, before he finally started to cry. Reaper getting a feeling of panic because oh god he was crying, why was he crying, was this a good or a bad sign. Genji could feel the panic and confusion in Reaper’s tensed body and he pulled back. Removing his own mask to wipe away the tears.   
“I do not care much for religion but I was praying to god you would come back to me”  
“You’re not mad?”  
Reaper was more than shocked that Genji wasn’t upset. On the other hand Genji reached over and punched his shoulder lightly, very aware his cyborg strength would hurt anyone, no matter how tough they were.  
“I am beyond pissed that you took so long to tell me, but my relief that you still want me is much greater”  
“Of course I still want you, I’m surprised you give a shit about me after all this”  
Genji laughed a little before leaning forwards to rest his head on Reaper’s shoulder. God did it feel good to be so close to him again. After everything he came back. But then he realized his systems had sent out the warning that he was having changes in emotional state too quickly.   
“You probably shouldn’t stay... I do not know what I would say if the others found you”  
Reaper sighed because he knew that was true, it was too late for him to apologize to the others. He was just glad of all the people, it was Genji who still accepted him. Reaper put his arms around Genji in a very tight hug, almost like he was recommitting the feeling to memory.   
“I’ll be around, don’t get into too much trouble”  
“I will do my best, but you know McCree and I attract trouble”  
Reaper gave a faint chuckle at this before sighing as he pressed his mask to Genji’s head and inhaled deeply. Genji chuckled a little before pulling back, forcing Reaper to release him. Because they could both hear Mercy running down the hall. Reaper slowly vanished into smoke and Genji shifted back over to the bed as the door flew open.   
“What is it? What happened?”  
She was frantic, and looked like she hadn’t slept much, if at all. Genji was still clutching the box with the ring in his hand as he turned to look at Mercy who frowned when she saw what was in his hands.   
“Is that from him?”  
“Yes... it is”  
Mercy nodded before backing up a little, feeling bad now that she knew that it was something so private she had interrupted.   
“Will you be alright?”  
“I always am, but thank you for checking on me Mercy”  
She nodded before quickly backpedaling and closing the door on her way out. Pharah and McCree, who had watched her go bolting by, looked down the hall at her. Giving that look that said they were curious. Mercy sighed and headed over to them.  
“I intruded on a private moment, he found the ring Gabriel had gotten for him”  
Both gained similar looks of understanding before looking at each other and then to Mercy, and then back to each other. Pharah nodded as if understanding what McCree was saying.   
“Come on Mercy, it’s been awhile since we’ve had some time”  
Mercy looked up at Pharah and smiled a little before letting her lead her off to their room. McCree sighing as he looked down the hall to where Genji’s room was. He was quite worried about his friend, about all that he was still going through.   
-  
It was the next day that Genji had sworn he would tell McCree but then he paused as he approached the cowboy, because wait, this wasn’t his secret to tell. He sighed and instead shook away the thoughts of spilling the secret, especially when Winston came hurrying up to them.   
McCree looked almost worried as the scientist came barreling their way. Genji tensed, and was ready to spring into the rafters. Just like old times when they would get in trouble together. Pranks did get pulled once Genji was comfortable around McCree, and when they were caught. Well McCree was caught because Genji employed his stealth abilities to not exist. Well that is until Gabriel learned of the prank and took care of making sure both got in trouble.   
It only took a moment for both to recall these memories, and when they looked at each other they snickered, which had Winston looking at them in a bit of confusion.   
“Sorry, what do ya need Winston?”  
“I have a mission for the two of you. We had reports of nearby Talon activity, mind checking it out?”  
They looked at each other and Genji vanished into the rafters, with the intention of getting back to his room to get his weapons.  
“Don’t worry Winston, we’re on top of it”  
Winston nodded his head before he was moving to leave them to that.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn’t take long for the two to have everything they would need before heading out. McCree was more than ready to have another mission with Genji, they had always been more fun. Well most because they were twice as likely to get in some kind of trouble when it was just the two of them.   
“So, how likely do ya think it will be that we run into your masked man?”  
Genji blinked a few times at this, partially because McCree had no idea how right that statement was. But he shook it off quickly with a small laugh.  
“Hopefully very likely”  
McCree snickered, it was nice to see Genji laugh and that he seemed to be doing much better than the last time he had seen him. The trek was a little longer than they expected but that didn’t deter them from walking all the way there. But when they got to the location there was nothing in sight.   
McCree sighed because of course this couldn’t even be relatively easy. Genji looked around the area carefully before frowning as he headed over to a small brush covered area, carefully moving the bushes he found a cellar door.   
“McCree, over here”  
The cowboy looked up before hurrying over to see what Genji had found. The two taking a moment to just look before slowly starting to open the doors. Careful for any traps, which luckily there didn’t seem to be any.   
“Ninjas first”  
Genji snickered at this because he could tell McCree was worried about what they might find down there. And to be honest Genji was worried too but they had a job to do. So he relaxed himself as best he could before heading down into the darkness. His visor allowed him to see just fine in the dark. Another good reason for him to go first. He could actually see where they were going.   
McCree was right behind him, and soon enough they were leaving the lightened area of the entrance and heading down a dark hall.   
“What are they doing down here?”  
“Torture”  
Genji said it so nonchalantly that McCree actually felt worried, honestly he trusted the son of a yakuza lord to know something about torture.  
“Uh you serious?”  
Genji looked back as if he hadn’t realized that McCree believed him, but then again, the possibilities were endless. But to have an underground base, where no one could hear the screams. Yeah it was probably for torture.  
“Underground is the best place for it. No one would hear you scream”  
McCree let out a small breath because he could tell Genji was one hundred percent serious and that worried him a lot. But soon enough the darkness was parted by a faint light as they came around a corner. It was a candle light, small and dim but it was there.   
“This is going to rank high on our stupid ideas list”  
Genji snickered before tensing because his sensors were going crazy with enemy signals, but why weren’t they picked up before. Because now it was showing they were surrounded.   
“McCree... we have hostiles all around us”  
McCree frowned but quickly looked around, only to see nothing there. And then from an open door came a small object, clinking onto the ground as a gas was released. Genji knew right away it was a sleeping agent. Mostly because McCree started to groan as he felt the effects of it. However Genji’s suit filtered out such things, which they must have known because a second later a bullet hit his leg while he was distracted trying to get his friend. An electrical shock ran through him that shut down all but his emergency systems.  
The men soon appearing to grab the two and drag them off. Genji could hardly make out what was going on, but he heard muffled complaints about his cybernetics making him heavy. And of course they would get in trouble again. Sadly they didn’t have Gabriel here to bail them out like before. They were on their own, unless he had some super sense for them being in danger. Part of Genji wished that were so.  
When he became fully aware of things again is when he realized, he and McCree were tied up. And tied up good, even with how strong and flexible he was, he couldn’t get free.   
“Oh look the robot is awake”  
“Rude, I am still partially human you know”  
The men laughed at this and Genji gave a half hearted shrug because, hey at least he still had his humor. McCree giving a groan a moment later and then a muttered curse because they actually took his robotic arm.   
“Hey, I am going to need that back you know”  
“Well maybe if you boys can answer some questions, we’ll be happy to let you go, in mostly one piece.”  
Genji shifted where he was laying on the ground to try and get a better look around. A decent sized room, nothing too big but definitely big enough to keep several people. The light wasn’t bright but it was enough for them to see what they were going to do.  
“So who wants to go first”  
“Oh pick me, I love being first”  
The man looked down at Genji before putting his foot on his back and stepping hard, which pushed the air from the cyborg who groaned in pain.   
“Alright, robot, how about you tell us what secrets you know”  
“Shit... You are going to have to be specific... I know a lot of secrets”   
The man scowled, it had been obvious he was referring to Overwatch. The man leaned down a little before he motioned to his friend who walked over with a knife. Genji shifted as best he could because he did not like where this was going.   
The knife was embedded into his shoulder, where the plates connected and it was obvious his goal was to separate his shoulder, and thus, his arm from his body. Genji bit back the pain before squirming more as the man continued his work.   
“Stop that!”   
The man standing on Genji looked up at McCree because he was realizing how fun it was going to be to force them watch each other get tortured.   
“Tear his arm off”   
The man nodded and Genji couldn’t bite back the howl because the methodical and careful work quickly turned brutal. The man using all the strength he could muster to detach just enough to be able to rip the arm completely off.   
“Now are either of you going to talk?”  
“We don’t got the secrets you want”  
The man turned his attention to McCree before moving over with a frown on his face, because he knew that wasn’t true. Of course they had the secrets he wanted.   
“What a shame”  
The man pulled his hand back before taking the knife from his friend and then slamming the handle of it right into McCree’s wrist which caused him to bite his lip so hard it bled, just to keep from screaming.   
Genji snarled before he was shifting, as if his every intention was to attack the man hurting his friend. The men laughing a little because it was a pathetic sight to see.   
“Come now, you can leave alive if you just tell us what we want to know”  
“Even if we knew, we would never tell you”  
Genji spit out the words with such anger that the man turned and moved to flip the ninja onto his back, before using the knife to actually force the mask off of his face.   
McCree was reeling from the pain of his now broken wrist, but he had to fight through it because he had to find a way to get them out of here. He knew Genji was trying to keep their attention because he could handle more than him. So he had to take this chance.   
Moving his wrist was hard but it was easier to work on slipping that one out because he didn’t have to worry about breaking it now. It was already snapped. But then even if he got it free there was still little he could do. And it didn’t help his thinking as he listened to the men laughing at the sight of Genji’s scarred face.  
Genji had always been rather sensitive about it, something the men seemed to pick up on because they continued with their comments before one of them turned to McCree at his movements.   
“Boss, looks like that one thinks he can get out”  
“Is that so”  
The man turned to look at McCree now and grinned which made McCree sigh, because great now what was he going to pull on him. The man pulled out a small handgun before taking precise aim and firing, the shot hitting McCree in the left knee which caused him to scream in pain. Genji snarled before whipping himself around, much like the dragon he was, and he sunk his teeth into the ankle of the man who did the shooting.   
The man shouted in pain before turning and firing at Genji, hitting the cyborg in the shoulder, thus starting the severing process of that limb as well.   
“Fine, if you want to play this way we can.”  
-  
It felt like forever, before they could hear gunfire outside the room. McCree had a broken wrist, a knee shot out, a broken nose and plenty of bruises all over his abdomen. But he was more worried about Genji. The cyborg was laying on the ground, his limbs strewn about the room. And the man with the knife was currently digging open his chest plate.   
The gunfire however slowed the man’s work as he was worried about what was about to come through that door. However once he got Genji’s chest plate ripped open he could see the fact that Genji’s upper chest was still very human. He grinned at this and brought his knife up and McCree shouted for him to stop.   
The knife was coming down as the door was kicked open and the man looked up, missing his target of Genji’s heart and instead stabbed him right next to it. Blood sprayed from the hit, and then from the man’s head as it was blown clean off.   
Reaper looked to Genji and then McCree before dropping down by the cyborg who was gasping for air. But a smile came to his face when he saw him there. He was safe now. Just like always.   
“You came....”  
“I always will”  
Genji smiled a little more before coughing as blood started to fill his mouth. He was finding it hard to breathe, the forcing of his chest plate being opened, had broken off other pieces of the armor. He had a punctured lung, even if said lungs were also synthetic. They were the only reason he was breathing and they were filling with blood from the ripping and tearing of the knife.   
“I’m going to get you out of here”  
“It is okay... You are here and... that is all that matters”  
Reaper shook his head because he could tell that Genji was dying, would die if he didn’t get help soon. But he knew that he couldn’t move him. If he did he would surely die right there.  
“I can fix this, I can help you”  
“You already did, in so many ways. I.. I love you”  
“Forever and always”  
Reaper’s voice betrayed the pain he was feeling as he felt Genji go still in his arms. He should have been here sooner, he should have known. Why couldn’t he have come sooner.   
He slowly lifted his head to look at McCree who was looking down now, because he knew who was kneeling there before him. He knew now and that made what he saw ten times as painful.  
“It’s not your fault, Gabe.”  
“Like hell it isn't. I should have been here”  
McCree sighed as he looked up at him, trying to manage a smile, but doing anything at this point really hurt.   
“You were. He died knowing you came back for him, knowing you still loved him.”  
“He shouldn’t have died. It should have been me...”  
“You know.. He said the same thing to me when he was told you died”  
Reaper looked at McCree a long moment before carefully laying Genji down so he could get him untied. It was best he took them back to Overwatch. If he could do one good thing for Genji, he was going to do this.   
McCree gasped a little at the smallest jostles that Reaper caused when he untied him before crouching down in front of him.  
“Its best you don’t walk on that”  
McCree nodded before leaning forwards and hissing in pain as he wrapped his arm around Reaper’s shoulders to try and hold on as best he could. Reaper moved over enough to pick up Genji so they could leave. McCree was exhausted, in every way possible. Mentally, physically and emotionally.   
It was a quiet walk back to Overwatch’s territory, Reaper knew well that he couldn’t get too close or they would pick up his presence. So he went to just the edge and laid Genji down before McCree slid off his back.  
“Thanks dad..”   
The words were barely a whisper but it was enough for Reaper to hear before he was wraithing off and McCree was getting within range for them to pick up his presence.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a lot of talk about where they were going to bury Genji, it came down to McCree telling them the only rightful place was next to Gabriel. Most of them found it very hard to argue this point. The two loved each other in life, best make it easy for them to find each other afterwards.   
McCree had to make the call to Hanzo, that his brother was quite literally dead this time. It was a damn rough conversation to have, especially because Hanzo hadn’t had that chance to tell Genji he wasn’t angry at him anymore. That he accepted who he was now.   
McCree also did what he could to get the information of Genji’s funeral to Reaper, he knew that Genji would want him there above everyone else. But he also knew how hard it would be for him to be there. Not just because everyone in Overwatch was going to be there, but because from what he had seen before, Reaper was blaming himself for this.   
The cowboy turned his head when there was a knock on the door and he slowly moved to get up, setting down the small box he had found right on the bed where Genji had left it.   
“Come in”  
Mercy slowly opened the door and peered inside, she was dressed in a very beautiful dress. Giving him a soft smile as she walked in, glancing at the box on the bed.  
“We’re ready to head out, you should bring the ring, he’ll want it with him”  
McCree sighed and nodded as he leaned down to pick it up again, honestly he felt at fault for what happened to Genji as well. He should have been able to figure something out. He should have gotten them out of that.  
Mercy walked over when she saw the change in his posture and gave him a tight hug, which made him sigh a little, he was still feeling the pain of the torture he went through. Mercy qithdrew the hug quickly and with an apology.  
“It’s alright doc, you did well in patching me back up. I just...”  
“Don’t blame yourself... there was nothing you could have done in your condition...”  
McCree sighed a little as he shifted his stance, trying to keep the pressure off his left leg. He knew Mercy had healed him up quite well but still there was that pain, a reminder of what happened.   
“You never told us how you got out...”  
McCree paused a moment, he wasn’t sure he should say but after everything someone should know. That of all people, Reaper wasn’t a bad person.   
“Reaper massacred the Talon agents and pulled us out of there”  
Mercy was only a little surprised by this and for a moment it confused McCree but then he realized, that of course, if anyone knew Reaper was Gabriel it was Mercy. She knew all of the agents almost as well as they knew themselves.   
“Damn doc, why didn’t you ever say you knew”  
“It wasn’t my secret to tell”  
McCree sighed and nodded his head before motioning and she turned to head out. He glanced back at the room, it wasn’t used really at all. A product of Genji not having been there long at all. But all the same it had that distinct Genji feel to it still.   
With a shake of his head McCree walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He wouldn’t find a friend like him again, but then that was always the case when you lose someone.   
-  
It didn't’t take them long to get there. And hell there were a lot of people. Mercy had gone and called the Nepal temple to let them know of what happened. And it looked like the entirety of the temple came, meaning there were a hell of a lot of children. All of which were carrying a single dark pink colored rose.   
McCree looked around as the service started, he was hoping Reaper would be there but he saw nothing. Which wasn’t surprising, when Reaper didn’t want to be found he was good at hiding. Even before he could turn into shadows.   
As it was coming to a close and everyone was leaving flowers on the casket as it was being laid into the ground. The kids all crying quite a bit because this was their hero, how could he have died like this.   
McCree looking around once again as he set down a yellow rose, pausing because there he saw him. Reaper was watching from the darkness of the trees around them. McCree gave the faintest nod before he was moving on his way.   
Once it was done and buried, Mercy looked to McCree because he seemed like he was going to stay.  
“Come on, we should go”   
McCree sighed because he knew she was right but he also wanted to stay and make sure Gabriel would be alright, but at the same time. He knew better. There was too much grief for him to even want to talk.   
As he turned to follow Mercy out of the graveyard he looked back again, and smiled more because there on Reaper’s shoulders was a familiar green glow that took the form of Genji’s spirit dragon. He had no idea that the dragons could manifest when their host was dead, but then he wondered. If maybe because of how important Gabriel was to Genji, it allowed his dragon to remain. To be some sort of comfort to the man.   
It certainly was a comfort to McCree, to know his father wouldn’t be alone through this. Even if his company was a noodly dragon.   
He followed Mercy and the others out, and once it was clear is when Gabriel stepped out of the shadows and over to the grave. Placed right beside his. He laid down a red rose on the gravestone before crouching down to rest his hand on the dirt.  
“Wait for me, god only knows how long it will take. But I will come back to you”  
The dragon on his shoulders let out a mewl before rubbing its head against his mask, a gesture of comfort and Reaper reached up to pet it gently.   
“And thank you, for leaving me with a piece of you”   
The dragon snuggled closer because it knew he was talking about it, and of course it would stay. He was so important to Genji, it would never allow him to wander this world alone.   
Reaper stood up and turned to leave, it was time he tore down the organization that did this. It was time for him to return to the man that Genji had loved so dearly. Even if it took his last breath. He would become someone worthy of all the love Genji had given to him.


End file.
